Retaliation
by miano53
Summary: After having enough of Cecil's pranking, some of the Warriors of Cosmos turn to an unexpected ally for help: Golbez. With his help, the Warriors ventured out to teach a certain Split Soul a lesson.


_Thanks to the inspiration for this by Markiplier and his playthrough on Psychosis. Without further ado, here's the result of Cecil's pranking his comrades from the previous story._

_-miano53_

Retaliation

_World of Darkness, 4 p.m.…_

After dodging manikins, avoiding any Warriors of Chaos and arriving at the World of Darkness, Lightning and Firion saw that Golbez, Cecil's brother, speaking with Terra, Luneth and Laguna. Confused, the two confronted their comrades.

"Why are you all here?" Firion asked.

"Oh, are you all here about my brother?" Golbez asked.

"Yeah. Why is he pranking us so much?" Laguna asked.

"He's…pranking people? Not again…" Golbez muttered.

"So, do you know why? Kain said it's probably because it's a new moon out," Luneth said.

Golbez took off his helmet and sighed. The group gasped as they saw that the man had silver hair and purple eyes, just like Cecil. He furrowed his brow and asked, "What are you all prepared to do?"

"Well, we could scare him into not pranking us," Terra replied.

"So, how will you do it?" Golbez asked.

"Um…We were going to ask you what we could do," Luneth said.

"So, you all haven't a clue what to do?" Golbez asked.

"Well, we know that Cecil doesn't like poltergeist…So, we could get him back on that," Firion replied.

"Hmm…So you need my help?" Golbez asked.

"Yes. If you could," Terra told him.

Golbez agreed and the group decided to ambush Cecil. They hoped that he wouldn't attack them for their retaliation.

* * *

_Near Cornelia, fields, 8 p.m.…_

Cecil, in dark knight form and not aware of what his comrades were planning to do, walked the fields of Cornelia alone. He looked around, wary of any manikins that would attempt to attack him. After several moments, he didn't see a manikin. Instead, he saw something moving rather fast towards his location.

'What…in…the world…?' Cecil thought.

The Split Soul jumped out of the way as he saw what looked like a massive train speed past him. The train was translucent and Cecil immediately started to get scared.

"Why is…? Why is that poltergeist here?" he asked.

Scared, Cecil walked in the opposite direction. From afar, Firion and the others cursed as Cecil didn't provide the proper reaction.

"Man, I thought he would scream," Luneth said.

"So…does the darkness have that much of a hold on him?" Terra asked.

"It would seem so. The current lunar phase is longer than it was last time," Golbez said.

"So, plan B?" Firion asked.

"Yep," Lightning told him.

* * *

_Mysterious house, near Ultimecia's Castle…_

Cecil, still in dark knight form, walked into what seemed to be an abandoned house. Wanting to make it into a base for his comrades, the Split Soul entered it and looked for any manikins that were hiding in wait. Instead, he saw a freaky looking clown doll on the left and a terrifying girl doll on the right. The sight was diabolical and he didn't like it at all.

Mustering his courage, Cecil walked further into the house. To his dismay, the door shut behind him, locking him in the house. A note appeared on it and it read, "Collect all eight keys to escape."

'Huh, that sounds familiar,' Cecil thought.

Since the room was dark, he immediately changed to his paladin form. His sword of light behaved like a flashlight and he began looking around.

"Hmm…wonder if a jump scare is going to…" Cecil said.

A bat flew in front of his face and he screamed, ducking. "OH AND IT HAPPENED!" he screamed.

He looked around to see if anyone was in the vicinity, trying to prank him. "I don't like this at all…Oh well. Let's continue," he said to himself.

Cecil entered a hall and found what looked like a door. He opened it and something odd happened. The door opened, but there was a looping sound in the creaking of the door. Not pleased, Cecil said, "Okay. Someone really must be trying to get back at me for what happened. Or the house is cursed. Seriously, someone needs to fix that…"

He went through and found a family room with a fireplace. He looked at it and the fire didn't look natural. It was colored green and Cecil immediately became jerkish due to his currently out-of-control dark knight form.

"Oh. Nice fireplace. I can see that the budget for this place was astronomical," Cecil said in sarcasm.

He then found a desk with a typewriter, a machete and a series of pictures. Intrigued by the machete and typewriter, Cecil walked over to it. He attempted to pick up the machete when he noticed he couldn't. So, he looked at the typewriter.

"What is this? Hmm, it has the word 'raccoon' on it. And those look like pictures from that movie Cloud and Tifa likes. What was it called? Oh, 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'," Cecil muttered.

Cecil found some barrels in the room, but no key. He stopped when he spotted a lone chair. The man screamed when he saw the appearance of a wraith. His screams ceased when the cries of the wraith continued, long after it disappeared.

"Okay. Whoever cursed this place really need to work on the sounds," Cecil said.

He then saw what looked like a mummified person hanging from the ceiling. "What is that?" he asked.

Disturbed, Cecil continued exploring the place.

* * *

_Outside…_

"Who on earth makes fire green?" Lightning yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was going based on the young's imagination," Golbez told her.

"Well, fire can turn green if you put the right chemicals in it," Luneth told them.

"Yeah, but what's with the looping sounds?" Firion asked.

Terra looked guilty and said, "I'm sorry. That was my fault."

"Yeah, now Cecil's suspicious of us!" Lightning yelled.

"Well, all you have to do now is just throw in some scary sounds and Cecil will get scared," Laguna said.

"Are you sure? He's pretty suspicious of the house," Firion asked.

"Trust me. Everyone's terrified of the sound of chainsaws," Laguna said.

Using magic, Terra and Golbez began changing the scenery of the abandoned house, adding a cornfield for a backyard. Following Laguna's advice, a revving chainsaw was added.

* * *

_Outside the house, cornfield…_

Now back in dark knight form, Cecil found a corn field he could explore. He looked up at the sky and saw that the moon wasn't in its proper position. The man felt that wandering in a corn field was a terrible idea. So, he said, "This place reminds me of that camping trip Rosa, Kain and I took when we were younger. It was a terri…"

He was interrupted by the sound of an approaching chainsaw murderer. "AHAHAHA!" the crazy, chainsaw wielding man, laughed.

Cecil, not one to stay and get murdered in the middle of a field, fled. "Oh Cosmos! What the fudge? Go away! Go away! Go away!" he screamed, cursing.

He immediately stopped when he saw that nothing was chasing him. "Okay…Other than being extremely loud...I'm assuming nothing was actually chasing me," Cecil said.

The Split Soul found a door back into the house and opened it. The looping sound occurred again and he yelled, "I still don't like that!"

Turning back into his paladin form, Cecil entered the house and saw that the hall split into two. Deciding to go left, Cecil walked forward. He yelped, ducking as another bat flew into his face.

His heart racing, Cecil moaned while putting a hand on his heart, "AH…Oh…Okay, okay, okay…Cecil get a hold of yourself. It's just a house…with disturbing…things."

He kept walking forward when he saw what looked like a chainsaw wielding, masked man. The man charged at him and laughed maniacally. Cecil, cursing his luck, threw his sword of light onto the ground and began doing something extremely unexpected: singing opera.

"_Ridi, Pagliaccio!_" Cecil sung in an unknown language to most of his comrades.

He collapsed onto his knees, singing louder as death came for him. "_Sul tuo amore infranto! Ridi del duol, che t'avvelenna il cor!_" Cecil sung, closing his eyes as the murderer was only five feet away from him.

The masked one disappeared and Cecil looked around. "I'm alive? I'm alive! YES!" he exclaimed.

He was about to rush out of the house when the poor Split Soul fell into what looked like a trap door. "AAH!" he screamed rather loudly.

* * *

_The next day, Order's Sanctuary…_

"Now have you learned your lesson?" Golbez asked his terrified brother.

Cecil, shaking from the disturbing events from the day before, said, "Y-yes…"

"You sure?" Firion asked.

Cecil nodded absently and Golbez said, "Well, I shall take my leave. Just reminds him of the events of yesterday and he will not cause any more mischief."

The older man disappeared and Luneth said, "I never knew Cecil could sing."

"I didn't know he knew opera," Terra added.

"Well, did you learn your lesson?" Lightning asked Cecil.

"Evil house thing…" was all Cecil could say.

"I'm thinking that was a yes," Laguna said.

Since then, the Split Soul vowed to never cause mischief, even when his dark side wanted to.

* * *

_So, the song Cecil started singing was Vesti la Giubba, an opera song._


End file.
